


Unfinished WIP: KakaSaku - The One Where Moor Breaks Your Heart Callously and Cruelly

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: KakaSaku. Angst. Time-travel / same-age AU. NSFW?. Based on this photo by tumblr artist @skittledoodles (kinda NSFW): http://skittledoodles.tumblr.com/post/162149392174/i-wanted-to-do-a-re-draw-of-this-bc-im-hopeless





	1. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Told out of order, chronologically.

The softness beneath them cushioned her lie, her lips murmuring as sleep, warm and comforting within his arms wrapped around her. **  
**

“Of course we’ll still be here tomorrow.”

“You feel like a dream,” admitted Kakashi, pulling her closer with a content sigh. One of very few he’d ever heaved in peaceful surrender. “You. I woke up in this strange place, and you’ve been…”

His voice trailed off as he felt her rhythmic breathing fanning over his throat.

Kakashi’s mismatched eyes opened briefly, the crimson spinning desperately in an effort to record everything about this woman who’d come to mean everything to him in such a short time.

Then he closed his eyes again when she murmured something softly under her breath, pulling her closer, sure that his ears had misheard her mumbling,

_“… ‘Kashi-sensei…”_

Silly woman, thought Kakashi as his mind drifted. They were only twenty; he was no one’s sensei. Even though they hadn’t known each other long, they had their entire lives ahead of them to decide what to do with themselves. Perhaps she was already dreaming?

With that he pulled the light summer sheets up over them both and fell asleep.

The next morning, birdsong woke the sleepy ninja who instinctively reached out for the warm body next to them, only to find the bedsheets cold.


	2. The beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it begins.

Kakashi woke to the vibrations rebounding along his spine as he lay on the… ground? Floor? He swallowed the groan that threatened to escape his lips, behind his masks. His head ached as if he’d fallen through several floors before the concrete halted his descent. As he struggled to open his eyes, the faint light filtered through the holes of his porcelain mask, miraculously still intact.

His fingers fumbled as he reached up to touch his inu mask, only to hear its telltale warning tinkle. Cracked, severely. Damn.

Then the vibrations grabbed his attention again, getting louder, stronger.

Ignoring the pain wracking his body—his shoulders, his left side, his entire back, oh kami his head—he rolled to his right side and onto his knees, pushing through the dizziness and nausea and black spots, then up to standing, unsteadily. No one would take Hatake Kakashi by surprise.

Automatically his hands had reached for his weapons pouches in his white ANBU vest, opening up his Sharingan to gauge the newcomers with every advantage, and why, for the life of him, could he not remember what the Hell had just happened—

“Inu!”

Through his hazy, spinning vision, Kakashi looked up at the woman’s voice.   
  
An ANBU kunoichi, one of Konoha’s by her garb, had scanned the half-collapsed warehouse and was rushing to his side.

“Thank kami,” she breathed, reaching him. “How are you still standing after that?”

To his surprise, she reached for him with glowing hands.

Instinct told him she was safe, reliable; however too many years of war and life had him engaging her with kunai in a bid to fend her off.

“Who are you?” he snarled, lunging for her. “You aren’t from my team.” Then, his stomach twisting, he demanded, “Where’s my team!”

The ANBU medic dodged but did not retreat. “The Hokage sent me.”

“Spy,” he countered, “I’ve never seen you before.”

“What are you—oh Kami, how hard did you hit your head this time?”

“Explain yourself!”

“We don’t have time for this, you stubborn—” The ANBU medic suddenly tilted her head towards the door. He’d heard the approaching footsteps, too. “We need to go, now. Can you run?”

Fingering his kunai, Kakashi studied the ANBU medic.

Uneasy but trusting his gut that she was preferable to the unknown enemy hunting them, he nodded.   
  
The medic’s shoulders relaxed. “Good.” She glanced up. “Come on.

“Keep your kunai handy. Just don’t stab me in the back,” she said, a hint of teasing mixed with caution lacing her tone. Then she leapt up, up, and with a few rebounds she was on the roof, six storeys up.

Kakashi’s body arched as pain lanced through him at his first bound, his abused muscles protesting at each leap, his hands scrabbling for the ledge as he made the final jump up to the roof. Breathing hard he looked up to the medic’s startled green eyes, the only way for him to reach her expression through her own ceramic mask.

“Ka—Inu,” she corrected herself, voice surprised and concerned.

“Move out,” he commanded, straightening and looking around the dawning surroundings. An industrial area, littered with abandoned buildings and garbage, half-overgrown lots and the occasional reflection of glowing animal eyes. Why could he not remember it? He couldn’t even recall what nation he was supposed to be in.

“This way,” said the medic, gesturing to their left.

More and more uncertain, Kakashi stared in the direction she indicated and ran.

They both pretended not to notice when the medic would subtly adjust their route when Kakashi veered them off-course.

“When we’re out of Oto, we’ll take a look at those wounds,” said the medic.

“No need,” said Kakashi.

He must have been mistaken because he was almost sure he heard the medic chuckle as she sighed.

Irked, he pushed them on harder.

The medic adjusted their course again less than a kilometre later.


	3. The realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these things is not like the others...  
> One of these things just isn't the same...

When they arrived at the safe house inn, Sakura performed the hand signs for the entry code. At the concealed entrance, the guard let them through and showed them to their suite of rooms, promising to return shortly with food and water.

“And medical supplies,” said Sakura, to which the host nodded and turned away before Kakashi could object.

Ignoring her insubordination, Kakashi looked at the hallway that led to the left, then to the one that led to the right.

“You will take that room.”

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes for patience.

“Look, Kakashi,” she said, peeling her mask off and pulling out the elastic that held back her ponytail—finally! She shook her hair out and let out a soft sigh of relief. “Look, we need to take a look at what happened to your head. You’re acting like you don’t even know me.”

She glanced at him and saw his attention riveted on her. His hands at his sides, his feet planted wide, his mask still in place, as he was frozen in place.

And then he exploded in anger.

“What are you doing!”

He made a grab for her arm, but Sakura dodge him, again.

“Kakashi, what—”

“Inu!”

“What? Your name is Kakashi, not ‘Inu’, that’s your—”

“While on this mission together you will address me as ‘Inu’. I am your commanding—”

Shoulders set, Sakura moved toe-to-toe against Kakashi, her eyes hard. “No one outranks a medic, the Hokage herself said that!”

“Herself? Did you hit your head?” sneered Kakashi.

Sakura blinked.

A funny feeling made the fine hair on her arms and the back of her neck rise.

“Kakashi, what’s my name?” she asked, forcing herself to calm.

“Medic.”

His chest was heaving with his anger, his fists at his sides. Sakura looked up at his mis-matched eyes, trying to grasp what was wrong.

“My name, Kakashi,” she repeated.

Kakashi went silent.

“Do you recognize me?” asked Sakura, carefully.

Behind his broken mask, his eyes narrowed but he didn’t say a word.

“Remove your mask,” said Sakura.

Kakashi set his shoulders back.

“Kakashi, please,” said Sakura. She bit her tongue to avoid saying, ‘This isn’t like you and I’m worried’.

He stared down at her, saying nothing.

At the knock on their door Sakura seized her chance, her hands already glowing with chakra. The Kakashi she knew would never have fallen for it, but this Kakashi underestimated her.

Something was wrong, something was so very wrong.

Brain injury?

Genjutsu?

Some strange, incredibly realistic clone?

Her left hand met the center of his chest while her right parried his counterstrike before snaking behind his head and clipping the nerve at the back of his neck with a zap of disruptive chakra.

Instantly he was paralyzed and she grabbed him to prevent him from falling even as the knocking on the door continued. With determination and apology in her eyes, she cradled his face before sending a second jolt of chakra through Kakashi at the point where his spine connected with his skull, knocking him unconscious before he could set his Sharingan spinning at her.

“Come in,” she called, lifting Kakashi easily and setting him down on a bed in the left bedroom.

“Everything okay?” asked Hinata. “He didn’t give any of the call signs. We called for back up.”

“I don’t know yet. And thank you,” said Sakura, focusing on Kakashi’s vitals.

“We stationed a team outside the door. Where would you like the med kit?”

“Over here,” said Sakura, reaching for Kakashi’s mask.

Then she paused, until Hinata had dropped off the case, spreading it open for Sakura so she would have access to everything she needed.

“Anything else?”

“No. Could you make sure we’re undisturbed, please? Thank you, Hinata,” said Sakura, shoulders finally relaxing at Hinata’s nod.

The bedroom door closed behind Hinata and Sakura untied Kakashi’s ceramic mask, slipping it free before pulling down his familiar cloth mask.

—and promptly gasped.

“Oh kami…”

Her former sensei lay unconscious before her, bruised blue and green and gravely injured… yet not a day more than twenty years old.


	4. Something is afoot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's noticing that something isn't quite right.

Kakashi woke disoriented again, but at least this time he remembered how he arrived where he was.

“You’re awake,” said a soft voice from the chair pulled up to his bedside.

There she was again, the pink-haired medic that he needed to eliminate.

“Don’t give me that look. You were seriously injured. You were haemorrhaging, Kakashi,” sighed the woman, her shoulders slumping. “I almost lost you again. You promised before you would at least let me examine you when it was serious.”

Kakashi blinked, realising that he couldn’t open his Sharingan eye. He frowned at her.

“Yeah, no, you can have your toy back when we’ve talked. I promise to reconnect the nerve shortly. Now,” said the medic, leaning forward. “You’re healed up for the most part, but please take it easy on your left side. I had to re-set a few bones in your ribs and they’ll be tender for a few days.”

She watched him as he pressed his hands to his left side, then his right, before he sat up.

“Would you like supper?” asked the medic.

Kakashi glared at her.

Sakura’s shoulders slumped further as she met his charcoal eye.

“You really don’t remember me, do you?” she asked quietly. “Kakashi, this is going to sound… odd… but I need you to be honest. Who is the Hokage?”

“You’re a lousy spy,” he said.

“Humour me? Please?”

“The Third,” he said.

She continued looking at him.

“For the second time,” he added.

“What is the last thing you remember clearly? It doesn’t have to be something personal. Just… What you ate, or someone you spoke to.”

“You think my memory is compromised.”

“No, I know your memory is compromised. I’m trying to figure out from where,” said Sakura matter-of-factly.

“There’s nothing wrong with my memory. I left for a mission a month ago. I completed the mission when a trap caught me. You found me. There’s no time missing.”

“And you’ve never seen me before?”

“No.”

Sakura nodded. Kakashi couldn’t read the expression on her face.

She’s wearing a professional face, he noticed. She may be young, but she was used to patient-doctor protocol. Perhaps she was normally posted to shinobi medical wards rather than the field? Perhaps that was why he didn’t recognise her? But she wore a standard-issue ANBU uniform, though she’d removed her armour. He couldn’t remember the last time he voluntarily went to a hospital, but he definitely knew all members of ANBU.

With that she stood. “I’ll get your supper.”

In a second he was in front of her, blocking her path.

“Stand still,” she sighed, reaching up to his face, her hands already glowing.

He grabbed her wrists.

She held his angry gaze, calm and composed.

“I’m going to reactivate your Sharingan,” she said.

“How do you know how?”

There. She hesitated. She was about to lie. He knew it. He could feel the speed of her pulse racing in her wrist, the tension that stiffened her in his grasp.

But then she didn’t.

“I had an Uchiha for a teammate, once,” she said. Then she smiled at him and wiggled her fingers in his grasp. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Uchiha rarely serve outside the military police force,” said Kakashi, still unsure if he could trust her. No, he didn’t trust her. But he needed to understand what she was after. That would take some time.

But at his words a private emotion flashed through her eyes.

“The best ones did,” she said, voice off in a strange way.

Thinking of the Uchiha he knew, Kakashi relented.


End file.
